1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and, more particularly, to a light emitting device including a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2007-109701 discloses a board for mounting a light emitting element, having a structure in which a wiring plate and a supporting member are bonded to each other. Here, the wiring plate is provided with a through-hole for passing the reflected light from the supporting member mounted with the light emitting element and the light emitting element is mounted on the supporting member at a position immediately below the through-hole.
JP-A-2011-009298 discloses a light-emitting diode light source which includes a base with thermal conductivity, an insulating plate having conductive patterns on the surface thereof and fixed to the surface of the base and a plurality of light-emitting diode elements mounted on mounting areas of the surface of the base that are exposed by a through-hole provided on the insulating plate.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2007-109701, the side surface of the light emitting element and the inner peripheral wall surface of the through-hole of the wiring board are opposed to each other and therefore the light emitted from the side surface of the light emitting element is absorbed by the inner peripheral wall surface of the through-hole of the wiring board. Accordingly, there is a problem that the light extraction efficiency is degraded.
Further, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2011-009298, the side surface of the light-emitting diode element and the inner peripheral wall surface of the through-hole of the insulation plate are opposed to each other and therefore the light emitted from the side surface of the light-emitting diode element is absorbed by the inner peripheral wall surface of the through-hole of the insulating plate. Accordingly, there is a problem that the light extraction efficiency is degraded.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems and an object thereof is to provide a light emitting device which is capable of improving the light extraction efficiency.